TMNT - Deck the Halls With Boughs of Holly
by GirlzRule312
Summary: *this is for my friend* When Mikey saves a girl, Holly, from the Kraang, she may cause more trouble than it's worth. Her friend, Cayla, is soon added to the mix. With Holly and Cayla fighting for Mikey's attention; Raph and Mikey fighting for Holly's attention; and Leo and Donnie fighting for Cayla's attention there is to be shell to pay. WARNING: CONTAINS TMNT CHARACTER X OC
1. Chapter 1 - Holly Berry

**2003/2007/2012 version/universe****  
This story is dedicated to my friend Holly. (This whole thing was awkward to write…)**

**Chapter One  
Mikey's POV**

She was kinda cute, really. Okay, really cute. Really, _really _cute. Her cheeks are sort of plump, but not enough for you to notice unless you were really close. Not that I've been that close myself. Hehe. And her beautiful lips are a blush-pink. Her skin is creamy on her arms and slightly tanned on her face, but not much. Her hair was a brownish colour at the top, turning into a gingery-blonde at the tips. I wonder what her eye colour is, or how her voice sounds...? Probably amazing.  
"MIKEY! WOULD YA STOP DROOLING OVER THAT GIRL SO WE CAN BLOODY EAT DINNER?" Raph yelled out angrily.  
Blushing, I scrambled to my feet and rushed to the kitchen table. By the time I got there the blushing had died down enough it was hardly noticeable and I'd put a huge smile on my face, "Don't get mad, Raph, there's no competition. I just wanna be there when she wakes up."  
"What do yeh _mean _'competition'?" Raph snarled.  
"C'mon Raphie, we all know you like her!" I giggled.  
Raph growled, pouncing at me. Seeing it coming, I dodged easily and began running through the Lair laughing. I could hear Donnie and Leo mutter something as I ran off, Raphie-Boy hot on my heels. Hehe. He's _so _mad right now.

*After I (Mikey) Get Pummeled By Raph and Having Dinner*

After dinner, from which we had my favorite (Hint: pizza!), I jumped from my seat, "I CALL THE TV!"  
"WAIT! Mikey, no! Stop!" Donnie yelled, panic in his eyes.  
I could, of course, stop and listen anytime I wanted. Maybe tomorrow? I ran to the TV, using my hand to lift myself over the couch. I heard an 'Oof' when I landed. Frowning, I looked over to see the girl, or angel as I like to think of her, waking up groggily. Her hair was knotted and she grumbled in a not-so-angeletic way.  
"Cayla," She suddenly groaned, rubbing the dribble from the side of her face lazily, "I hate you and your stupid little-GIANT TURTLE!"  
She shrieked, eyes as wide as boulders. I shrieked in shock, falling off of the armrest I had been on.  
"GO! SHOO! SHOO!" She yelled, scouting back and falling off the couch. She groaned, clutching at her side when blood suddenly seeped from her shirt. Panic rose in her eyes, her mouth opening shakily and her face paled.  
It was hard to grasp the fact that the shrill, high pitched sound was her at first. I could hear ringing in my ears when she stopped, the silence eery. I looked at her, and she looked at me.  
"Uh, hi?"  
"Y-You... Talk?"  
Donnie rushed into the room, first aid kit in his hands. He stared at the girl cautiously, obviously not wanting to scare her. Hehe. He'd be all like, _'I need to give you this needle' _and she'd be all like, _'No! Ahh! He's so ugly! Save me, Mikey! Please!_' and then-  
"Erm, M-Miss?"  
"Mmhmm?" She turned to Donnie, her face dazed.  
"I, uh, n-need to... You see, the blood... And I, uh..." He held the first aid box up in a gesturing manner.  
"Mmhmm."  
"Miss?" Donnie repeated, still unsure.  
"Gonna wake up any second..." She mumbled, "And Cayla's gonna laugh at me... And I'm gonna chew her out for making me help out with that... Animal-like place... The one with the turtles and big birds... And the big, pretty flowers... Whatever it's called... Stupid Cayla..."  
Donnie looked at me, and I raised my finger to the side of my head making a 'she's-lost-it' gesture. Donnie nodded in agreement, his mouth forming a worried line. Behind him, the others were slowly approaching. I looked back at the girl, who suddenly cut off.  
"I'm not asleep, am I?" She mumbled.  
"Nope!" I smiled, earning a smack on the back of the head from Raphie, "OWIE! What was that for?"  
The girl groaned, closing her eyes tightly.  
"It has to be a dream..." She mumbled, clutching onto her side tighter, hissing in pain.  
Donnie slowly knelt beside her, "I just need to re-wrap the bandages, okay?"  
She nodded meekly, her eyes distant.  
"So, uh, we didn't catch your name...?" Donnie said as he set to work. I ignored the fiery sting of jealousy - not that I'm jealous - I felt as he lifted her shirt slightly to inspect the gash.  
"Holly." She mumbled, shrugging.  
"Ooh, like the berry?" I questioned, smiling brightly.  
Holly glared at me, her eyes - _green _eyes - reduced to menacing slits, "Shut. Up."  
She winced as Donnie continued to bandage her up.  
"Don't like holly berries?" Donnie inquired.  
She scoffed, "No, I don't like them! People are always doing it! Comparing me to them!"  
"What is a holly berry anyways?" I pipped up.  
"Well, Ilex aquifolium is a species of holly native to western and southern Europe, northwest Africa, and southwest Asia. I. aquifolium is the species familiar in Christmas decoration, and is regarded as the type species of the genus Ilex, which by association is also called "holly". ... You don't really care, do you?" Donnie sighed.  
"Nope." I beamed.  
Holly stared at Donnie with a raised eyebrow. I couldn't help but laugh at the dumbfounded expression.  
"Definitely not dreaming," She grumbled, "No way I have the memory to have _that _kinda crazy talk in my dreams... I don't even know what he _said_...!"  
"Okay... I'm... Done." Donnie said as he put her shirt back in place, ignoring her grumbles.  
"Uh... Thanks, giant talking turtle..." She mumbled.  
"My, uh, name's Donatello." Donnie mumbled awkwardly as he began putting things back into his first aid kit.  
"Donatello? Yep, this dream is _all _Cayla's fault." Holly sighed.  
"Anybody know who this Cayla person is?" I whispered, looking at the others who just shrugged.  
"I mean, I TOLD Cayla working with her at that animal place would give me weird dreams, y'know?" Holly drabble on, "And she was just like, 'Oh, don't be silly, Holly,' and to top it all off-!"  
"You're not dreaming!" Raph snapped.  
Holly looked at him slowly, her eyes sceptical, "You sure?"  
"YES!" Raph yelled. Hehe, he's mad again. Uh-oh, but what if he hurts Holly? No, the others wouldn't let that happen. _I _wont let that happen.  
"Raphael!" Splinter snapped, causing me to realise something.  
"Hang on," I said, turning to look at Holly, "You're not fainting, and you've seen Sensei." I glanced at Splinter quickly, "Erm, no offence, Sensei."  
"Well, no," Holly said, confused, "Cayla has pet rats; so I'm not really... Freaked out by them."  
"Oh," I said.  
"Your friend Cayla, she's not normal, is she?" Raph asked in a monotone, "Um, no offence, Sensei."  
"No," Holly said sadly, "She's really not."  
"So, um, how not-normal is she?" Leo inquired. I raised my eyebrows at him. Why did he care?  
"Really not-normal." Holly relied, "I mean, if she were here, in this dream - or whatever this is; some deformed version of reality... Damn, I'm starting to sound like her now - she would be, like... You know what? I don't even what to _think _about what she'd be doing right now."  
Holly yawned, "You know, I didn't think people could be tired in dreams."  
"Maybe that, um, means you should go to sleep - err - wake up now?" Donnie suggested.  
"Yeah," Holly went to stand up, but cringed in pain.  
"Jesus, here, let me help." Raph picked her up bridal style - with care I didn't think he had - and gently placed her back onto the couch, "Now when yeh wake up again, yeh bettah realise yeh aint dreamin' or I won't know what I'll do!"  
_'And he's back_,' I though to myself.  
Yawning, I headed off to bed myself, "Well, night guys!"  
"Mikey, we have training!" Leo scolded him.  
"Yeah, but that's not for another ten minutes!" I replied, skipping off to bed happily.

**A/N: This story is dedicated to my best friend Holly.  
May I just add this was REALLY awkward to write. I hope you like it, Holly! -_- !**


	2. Chapter 2 - Dirty Dream

2003/2007/2012 version!

**As of 7/09/2014 this chapter has been edited. Read at your own risk -,-'**

**IF YOU KNOW ME IN REAL LIFE PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER?! **

**Chapter Two  
Mikey's POV**

_*dreaming*_  
"It's time for seven minutes in heaven!" Leo exclaimed, an uncharacteristic smile on his face, "First in the closet is Holly and…..Ooooh! Mikey! Into the closet yous go!"  
"Are you sure it was me? Because it looks like it says April!" I said defensively as Donnie forced me and Holly into the closet.  
"Who was it really?" April asked quietly as she closed the door.  
"Me and Raph" I could hear Leo whisper back as he set the timer.  
In the closet, Holly and I were timid. I think Holly is hot, but I don't want to embarrass myself in front of her. _'This game is stupid!_' I wanted to yell as my cheeks burned up. Then suddenly she kissed me.  
"I love you." Holly whispered through her luscious lips.  
As we connected our mouths together for another kiss I reached my hands over her back, gliding them across her curves, feeling for her bra strap. I undid the hook, feeling her smirk against my lips. Her breath smelt like pizza. It was amazing. I took her shirt off slowly, gliding my hands over her beautiful skin.

*censored*  
*roughly seven minutes later*

"Time to come out now!" Donnie yelled.  
"Give us 7 more minutes!" I yelled.  
"Okay! Seven more hours for you two!" Leo yelled, Raph growling in the background.  
I felt a giant smile spread across my face and turned to look at Holly, whispering quietly, "Ready to get explicit?"

*wakes up*  
I gasped, sitting up, eyes wide. I panted heavily while sweat dripped down my sea-green skin.  
"W-Why'd I say explicit? Stupid Donnie teaching me stupid words... Stupid dream..." I heaved a deep sigh, leaning against the wall, "Since when do I have dreams like that?!"  
"Like what?" Leo asked from the doorway, raising an eyebrow.  
"I... Um..." My cheeks burned up, no doubt. I looked at my condition: the sweat; the cum; the everything, "N-Nothing?" I stuttered.  
He rolled his eyes, pointing at the cum on my plastron, "You might wanna clean that up. Raph wouldn't ever let you live this down."  
"B-But the bathroom is-!" I exclaimed.  
Leo sighed, rolling his eyes again, "Don't worry, I brought you this."  
He picked up a bucket of water and some washcloths, "Just hurry, 'kay?"  
I sighed in relief, "Thanks, bro. I really owe you one."  
Leo chuckled softly, "Yeah, well... Getting caught isn't much fun."  
"You... have these kinda dreams?" I asked, eyes wide once again.  
"All boys generally do, Mikey." Leo said in a matter-of-fact tone, "But still, getting caught sucks."  
He placed the bucket besides my bed.  
"So, um, who caught you?" I inquired. It couldn't have been Raph; he'd have never let anyone - let alone Leo - live through something like that. Donnie? Maybe. Splinter? Possibly.  
"Splinter. Twice." Leo murmured.  
"Yeesh." I grimaced, "How'd he...? What'd he...?"  
Leo shrugged, "He was surprisingly understanding. I told you, Mikey, all boys and young men have these kinda dreams. All males. _All_."  
I gasped, "Even... Splinter?!"  
Leo headed for the door, turning his head to look at me, "If you're not down in two minutes, Raph'll come up to see what's taking you so long."  
I gulped.

**I NEVER WANT TO WRITE ANYTHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! I WAS GAGGING THE WHOLE TIME! HOLLY, I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU! -,-" Please don't judge me for writing this... -.-"**


	3. Chapter 3 - I'm Awake?

**A/N: WARNING: THERE IS WORDS LIKE 'bitch' AND STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU NO LIKE THIS STUFF THEN NO READ THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU.**

**Chapter Three – I'm… Awake?**

**Raph's POV**

Holly had been moved back into the infirmary and we're all taking shifts watching her for when she wakes up. April and Casey are on their anniversary-thing, so she's been stuck here with us. Which makes things complicated. Not even Sensei – or Leo – could think of another solution.

So, now here I am, stuck havin' to watch her. I sighed, looking into her face. She actually looked kinda… Sexy, like this. Asleep, with her light-brown hair done in a ponytail (we still don't know who did it, though my money's on Mikey). Her bluish-green eyes were shut as she slept quietly, every now and then mumbling something.

"'S not my fault…." She murmured, "Cayla made me do it…"

'_She sure does blame that Cayla person a whole lot_,' I noted.

The room was silent besides her breath and the distant sound of the others gathered in the lounge room, completely oblivious to whatever happens in here, and Holly is fast asleep. And her lips are right there. One kiss wouldn't hurt nobody, right? I mean, her beautiful lips are right there…

Then again, did I want to risk getting caught? And for what? To find out what it's like to kiss an actual human being? To know how it feels to have their soft skin against my own? No. It's not worth it. It's not. It's really, really not… Is it?

I held my breath, my heart stopping as I leant forward gently placing my lips against hers. They felt warm and soft against mine.

Suddenly, she began to stir. I felt my cheeks burn up and sat back against the chair, a little too quickly. It fell backwards with me on it; no amount of ninjitsu training would have let me stop the fall. _Thud_. I grumbled obscenities under my breath, rubbing my head.

"Oh… My… God…! Did you just…? You just…!" Holly squeaked.

I felt my cheeks burn up, "I didn't do nothin'!"

"You kissed me!" Her voice was a nothing more than a silvery whisper.

"Did not!" I snarled.

"Did to!"  
"Did not!"

"Did to!"  
"Did not!"

"Did to!"  
"Did not!"

"GUYS! HOLLY'S AWAKE!" Mikey yelled.

I looked up at the sound of his obnoxious yell to see a giant smile across his face. What was he so happy about? Holly is _mine_! Wait, what the shell did I just…? No. Holly's _not_ mine. We've never even kissed. _I_ kissed _her_. That's different.

Besides, I only kissed her because I wanted to know what it's like to kiss a human. Did I like it? Yes. Should I be admitting that? Even in my head? No. Because – no matter what – the kiss didn't mean anything. There's no attachment between us two. I shook my head, bringing me back to the present.  
"_Raph_!"

"Hm?"  
Leo sighed, frustrated, "I _said_, why are you on the floor?!"

"I… Uh…" I shook my head, growling, "That ain't none o' your business!"  
Mikey giggled. I glared at him, "Wot yeh laughin' at?!"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Mikey threw his arms up in defence, still giggling.

'_Did he see me kiss Holly…? Nah, he would'a said something_.'' I thought.

"Are you okay, my son?" Splinter asked, sounding concerned.  
"I'm fine!" I snapped, standing up. I gestured to Holly, "She's the bloody one that got kidnapped by tha' stupid bloody Kraang!"

"He's got a point." Donnie commented.

"Of course I gotta point!" I snarled.

"So, how are you?" Mikey asked, shoving his filthy little face two centimetres from Holly's face.

"Um. Good?" She replied meekly.

"That's good." Mikey smiled.  
"Yeah, I guess." Holly shrugged, her cheeks going bright red.

"Why're you blushing?" Mikey inquired.

"Erm…"  
Leo snagged Mikey's mask's tails, yanking him back. He gave Mikey a heated glare, at which caused Mikey to giggle. '_Little shit needs to learn 'bout somethin' called personal space_.' Mikey giggled yet again, sitting on the bed, but not close enough to Holly to be considered 'close.'

"Um, so, how are you feeling?" Leo inquired, turning his attention – along with everybody else's – back to her.

"I already said 'good.'" Holly said.

"Oh, uh, right," Leo glanced at Donnie and myself, "So, um… Are you… All good with this? About this… Not being a dream?"  
Holly nodded slowly, "I… Think so." She sighed, "But I need to call Cayla."  
"Your friend?" Donnie asked.  
"Yeah… '_Friend_.'" She laughed softly, "She's such an annoying little bitch." Holly suddenly paled, "But don't _ever_ told her I said that! She would literally bite me if she knew!"

"She'd… Bite you?" Mikey inquired, raising his eye ridge, "Is that what girls do these days?"  
"No… Just me and Cayla. We're kind of our own specie." Holly laughed softly.

"And what specie would dat be?" I questioned sarcastically.

"Well, I'm a coconut, and Cayla's a banana." Holly laughed yet again, shaking her head.

"And together you make up the ass specie?" I snickered.

Holly frowned, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, if you put two coconuts and a banana together-,"  
"Raphael!" Splinter snapped, glaring warningly at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Whateva,' I'm gonna go get somethin' to eat." I said, exiting the room.

**Holly's POV**

'_This guy – Raphael, didn't the rat say? – is just as bad as Cayla_,' I sighed, '_She's going to kill me. We were gonna have a sleepover last night. Dammit_.'

I looked back up, leaving my thoughts, to see the green-skinned guy that wore an orange mask closer than he had been before. A lot closer than he had been just a second ago.

"So, you need to call… Cayla, wasn't it?" The purple-masked one asked.  
I nodded my head meekly. He handed me what looked like a rip-off design of their shells. I'd never seen a phone like it before.

'_What are they? Aliens? Mutants?_' I sighed, shaking my head, '_Cayla would know_.'

I dialled in her number. She picked up on the third ring.

"_Who's there?"_ She asked, obviously eating something while she did.  
"Cayla, I've told you not to eat while you're on the phone!" I whined.

"_Mmhmm, mhm, interesting,"_ Cayla murmured as she continued to eat as she spoke.

I sighed, "Look, I just wanted to call to say sorry about-_ouch_!"

I cringed in pain, holding where I knew I had a gash.

"_What's wrong?"_ Cayla asked.

"Nothing." I replied weakly.

"_Where. Are. You?"_ Cayla inquired sternly. I hadn't heard her like that before.

"Nowhere. Doesn't matter." I said too-quickly.

"_Okay, well, just one more question."_ Cayla sighed.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Why are you in the sewers?"  
I looked up to the doorway of the room I was in to see Cayla standing there. She snapped her phone shut.

She gestured to the green people wearing masks and the rat, "And what's with the turtles and rat?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Can I Call You Layla?

**Chapter 4 -Can I Call You Layla?**

_I looked up to the doorway of the room I was in to see Cayla standing there. She snapped her phone shut._

_She gestured to the green people wearing masks and the rat, "And what's with the turtles and rat?" _

**Donnie's POV**

A girl – presumably Cayla – stood at the doorway of the infirmary. She had chocolate brown hair, white slightly-freckled skin, grey-blue eyes and wore a pair of faded jeans and a lime green shirt.

She gestured to my brothers, father and myself, "And what's with the turtles and rat?"  
"At least she didn't call us frogs." Raph snorted.

"Cayla, how did you get here?!" Holly exclaimed.

"I walked." Cayla replied simply, "Duh."

"I mean what are you doing here!" Holly said.

"I came to see you." Cayla continued to use her monotone.

I ignored their 'chit-chat' to look at Master Splinter. He obviously wasn't happy about Cayla being here. At least he didn't attack her, though. I turned back to the two girls that were both in our home.

"You're impossible!" Holly groaned.

Cayla shrugged, "Again, the mutants?"  
"How'd you know we're mutants?" I questioned, raising an eye ridge, which is where my eye brows would be if I were human.

"Because," She said – as if I'd asked an idiotic question – gesturing to my shell, "You're obviously a turtle, what with the shell, plastron and stuff. And turtles are from Earth. Which means you're not an alien, because aliens aren't from Earth. So that leaves it to the fact that you're mutants."

"Maybe we were just aliens that look like turtles." Raph scoffed.

"Yeah, but you're not. You're mutants, just like," She pointed at me, "He just said."

"She's good." I commented.

"I'm _way_ better than good." She laughed before becoming more serious, looking at Holly, "So what happened to you?"  
Holly shrugged, causing Cayla to look at us.

"She was taken by the Kraang." Mikey said dramatically.

"The Kraang?" She inquired.

"Aliens." I clarified.

Cayla nodded before sitting beside Holly, "I told you New York would be interesting."

"You're not from New York?" Raph asked.

"Nope, we're Aussies." Cayla replied.  
"So you's are from Australia?" I questioned.

"Yep."

"Hang on." Mikey said, "She's here… And Donnie's alarms didn't go off."

There was a pause.

"What alarms?" Cayla frowned.

"The ones that should've gone off when you were anywhere _near_ the lair." I frowned. Why hadn't the alarms going off? Had they become defective? The foot could've attacked us for shell's sake! And it would've been all my fault! I knew I should have checked them or something.

"Don, don't worry," Leo said. Just like him to know just what to say, "Nothing happened. We're all okay. You can check on the alarm system in a minute."  
I nodded stiffly.

**Leo's POV**

Donnie had Holly go back to sleep so that her wound could heal before going off to check on the alarm system. We all headed to the lounge room and Mikey exclaimed that he was going to order pizza, before I reminded him that Holly was asleep in which caused him to smile sheepishly.

"So," Raph said, eyeing Cayla, "How exactly did you find Holly?"

"I followed the phone's signal," Cayla shrugged, "I mean, it's not really that complicated. All you need is the phone's serial number and the phone's password. And, before you say it, I tracked _Holly's_ phone, not the purple guy's one."

"_Donnie_. His name is _Donnie_." Raph told her.  
She shrugged, "I'm not very good with names."

"Isn't it kind of… Creepy?" I inquired, "I mean… You literally just tracked her down and…" I trailed off.

"Well I normally don't." She defended, "But she was calling from a number neither of us know and I know for a fact she has her own phone. And she didn't show up last night. So I just wanted to know she was at home and that she was okay, but then… Well, the signal wasn't coming from her house. Or a friend's house. So I asked where she was, and she said nowhere."

"And so you thought she'd been kidnapped." I concluded.

"Which she was. So I was right." Cayla said proudly.

"We didn't-!" Raph snarled.

"Not yous, Dummy," Cayla cut in, "Those alien things, what are they called?"  
"Kraang." I reminded her.

"Right. Kraang." She shook her head, "So those kids from school weren't lying."

"What kids?" Raph asked, both him and myself perking up. My mind instantly wandered over to Casey.

"Well," Cayla said, "Some kids – the ones in Jeremy's group? Yeah, them ones – said that they'd seen some pink, brain-like creatures and that they'd called each other 'Kraang.' Something like that. On… Baker Street, I think they said."

"That's where we found Holly." I commented.

Cayla lay across the lounge and looked around, "This place is nice."  
"What about the fact it's in the sewers?" Raph snorted.

"I have a blocked nose," Cayla explained, "So I can't smell nothin.'"

"And the fact it's the sewers – New York City sewers – doesn't bother you?" I questioned in disbelief.  
She rolled her eyes dramatically, "Hey, give me some credit, would ya?"  
"Right, uh, sorry." I replied.

Raph turned on the TV and the room fell quiet. I didn't know what the show was – some cartoon – but the second Raph went to change it Cayla snatched the remote from him.

"I like this show!" She scolded him.

A deep frown fell over his face, but when he thought no one was looking a slight smile spread across his lips. Why was he _smiling_? He should've been mad. The Raph I know would've been mad. I ignored it and turned back to the TV.

"_Do you know what time it is?" A boy-like character, Fin, asked._

"_Adventure time?" A yellowish-orangey character, Jake, questioned._

"_Nope, training time!" Fin exclaimed._

I looked over at Cayla who was enthralled in the TV show, as if she were a little kid. She looked to be around fifteen or something, though. I was tempted to ask, but decided against it. I didn't want to risk Raph teasing me about '_falling for her_.' Because, apparently, I can't be interested in somebody without being _interested_.

"PIZZA!" Mikey's obnoxious yell filled the lair, "Ooh, is that Adventure Time?!"

"Yep." Cayla said, looking away from the TV to stare at the pizza, "Are those… Jelly beans? On a pizza?"

I waited for her to say that it was disgusted or something, but she didn't. Instead, she picked up a slice and took a bite.

"Not bad," She commented while still eating, "Would taste nice with some melted chocolate, though." She swallowed.

"You like it?" Mikey asked, his bright baby blue eyes sparkling.  
"Of course I do!" She said, offended, "I mean, it's jelly beans _and_ pizza!"

I raised my eyebrow at her. She definitely acted like a little kid, like Mikey. Only… She was… different. Something about the way she acted like a kid seemed… Cute. I shook my head at the thought and took a slice of pizza.

Holly woke up in time for the last slice of pizza, much to Mikey's dismay. Just like Cayla, she'd been completely unphased by the jelly beans.

"Cayla always puts weird toppings on her pizzas." Holly explained, "Whenever she buys the pizza bases and stuff, there's always something on there that probably shouldn't be."

"Yous make pizza?" Mikey asked, his baby blue eyes sparkling yet again.  
"Yeah," Cayla answered, "My dad bought a pizza cooker when we first got to New York, so…" She shrugged.

"When did you get here?" I questioned.

"About three years ago; just long enough for my accent to die away." Cayla replied.

"I heard there's huge spiders in Australia." Mikey said absentmindedly.

"Not where I'm from. Unless you look for them, I guess. I dunno, I never went looking for 'em." Cayla said, "I saw two giant butterflies once, though. Right in my front yard. A monarch butterfly and one of those royal blue ones with the black outline."

"What about kangaroos?" I asked, "And koalas? Those are native to Australia, aren't they?"  
"Oh, yeah, definitely. Um, never really seen a wild kangaroo, but apparently one of my neighbours got pretty much ran over by one once. Koalas are a lot more common, though. I'm never there when they show up, though." She laughed.

She picked up another slice of pizza, taking a bite.  
"Hey, Cayla?" Mikey said.

"Yeah?" Cayla asked.

"Can I call you Layla?" Mikey questioned.

"Yeah, sure." Cayla laughed slightly, "Everybody gives me a nickname. Pegasus, Banana, Banana Mum, Banana Head."

Raph snorted, rolling his eyes.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE HELP!

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated but lately I've been kinda stuck with what to do next. I would highly appreciate some ideas…?  
(I'll credit you, unless u ask me not to, and I'll just say someone else gave me the idea)**


End file.
